Life After Death
by SupremeShadowLord
Summary: Naruto is tired of being mistreated. He even helped save the world and is one of the heroes of the fourth great shinobi war. One day he decides to end it all. He awakens in Hueco Mundo and proceeds to carry out his life as a hollow that just wantd to be alone. Thousands of years pass before Naruto runs across a short tempered, feline like beauty...
1. Made Up Mind

**_Hey, Its Me. Sorry About The Other Story. Ive Been Distracted With Ideas. I've Made The Decision To Write Multiple Stories At Once And Alternate Between Each When It Comes To Updating. Hope This Works Out. This Is A Fem Grimmjow And Hollow Naruto Pairing. Giving It A Try, Let Me Know What You Think If You Have Any Comments Or Questions._** **I Dont Own Rights To Bleach Or Narut**o.

It had been four years since thelast ninja war and it seemed like everything went back to how it was before his genin days. His 'friends' were all busy and brushed him off when he tried to make plans with them. He had found what he thought to be a lover in Hinata but she ended up cheating on and leaving him for Kiba. Some of the villagers still gave him shit for being the Kyuubi's container. Worst of all, Sasuke had been given his place as Hokage. Tsunade fought tooth and nail against the decision, but was finally over ruled by fire country's daimyo. She left the village not long after that, saying she really had no reason to stay now anymore. She tried to convince Naruto to come with her and Shizune, but he stated he still believed in his home and wanted to protect it. After exchanging goodbyes, she left to travel the ninja nations and the world. Every couple of weeks they would exchange letters through summons.

Naruto's only friend through thid time had been Kurama. Planty of times he had tried to convince his friend to leave the sad excuse of a village but to no luck. Though he had begun to get worried about his friend as he seemed to sink deeper into depression.

One day after waking up from a nap, the Kyuubi saw Naruto drawing seals inhis mindscape while he had clones doing the same outside around his body.

"**Naruto, what exactly are you doing?"**

"Prepping for this seal removal seal so I can free you."

**"I thought you were passed your idiot days? You do realize that freeing me will kill you right? Our chakra is basically one network now. You might've had a chance if Tsunade was still here, but by yourself..."**

Naruto sighed as he looked up to his oldest and truest friend. "Listen Kuruma. I dont want to be here anymore. There's nothing left for me. Since the teme has become hokage, he's been on a mission to make Konoha the strongest village by taking over the others. I dont want to go through another war. I don't have any family alive or that I know of besides Baa-chan and Shizune nee-chan. I don't have friends anymore. I'm simply existing at this point with no reason to live. I've been through so much shit in ny life that wasn't worth it. I've saved this village multiple times and they still see me as a monster. I'm sick of all of it..."

Kuruma looked at the boy who he had come to see as an equal of sorts. He could feel all the negativity flowing off the usually positive young man. He knew exactly what Naruto spoke of since he had seen both his memories and his experiences with his own eyes. He sighed in defeat as he saw that the once unstoppable, knuckle headed shinobi had finally given up. He let loose a deep sigh and closed his eyes before giving the boy a sad smile.

**"You absolutely sure about this kit?" **All he recieved in response was a small nod. Kuruma opened his eyes and his smilr grew as he looked at the young man in front of him. **"Well, there's no stopping you once you've made your mind. Lets get started. You were the best container I've ever had kit, despite our rocky start."**

Naruto gave a small smile of his own as he looked up at the giant fox. "It's been nice knowing you too furball." He recieved a snort and a eye roll before running through a few handseals before landing on the ram seal. His mindscape began to glow white and everything began to break apart like it was caving in.

"Oh And Kuruma?"

**"Yes Naruto?"**

Naruto gave a feral grin. "Give 'em hell for me."

This time he got a feral grin in response before everything went black.

**Chapter One Of My Hollow Naruto Story complete. Like I've Said Before, If You have Any Comments Or Questions. Feel Free To PM.**


	2. Start of A New Life

**Back In Action With Another Chapter. In This Chapter We See Naruto Begin His Life As A Hollow. I Will Start Him Off As A Strong Gillian That Will Evolve Into An Adjuches Towards The Middle Of The Chapter.**

***Heuco Mundo***

When Naruto woke up, all he saw was white sand for miles around. He noticed that he was pretty tall, definitely taller than Hokage tower. He noticed that he had what appeared to be a fox like snout where his nose should be. If he could see his face, he would see the ferally grinning fox like mask on his face. Glancing down, past his newly discovered spikes that were sticking out of his neck like a collar, he saw his body was covered in what appeared to be a black cook that even covered his clawed feet.

He saw a few more creatures similar to himself except that their masks were all similar. He opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was a loud menacing roar. Which attracted more tall, masked creatures. As they got closer, a powerful scent hit his nose that got his mouth watering and his stomach growling. He blacked out as he let the hunger consume him.

When he came to, he noticed the slightly satisfied feeling in his stomach. He also noticed the multiple prescences in his mind that were fighting for control.

Compared to Kuruma though, it was a walk in the park to suppress them. He looked around and noticed the dissolving bodies of those strange creatures. He put two and two together before shrugging it off and beginning to explore this new environment.

After a couple hours of looking, he saw some more if those creatures but in a larger group that was steadily growing. He groaned as his body began to feel like it did earlier before he blacked out. This time when he regained control, he didn't really pay attention to the dissolving bodies as he finally noticed how powerful he felt. He felt like he was on the brink of bursting. He decided he was going to find some more of those creatures to eat, he was beginning to enjoy this new feeling of power.

So he began to walk in a random direction again. It felt like hours He glanced up at the moonfilled sky. He had no clue how long it had been since he had been in the endless white desert. He let a huff of frustration out, steam blowing out his nose. He stopped walking as he heard what sounded like foot steps coming in the distance. Not too long afterwards he could feel power radiating from his right. There were Seven signatures total.One of them even surpassed his current level of power...

He growled and began to walk towards the power signatures. It seemed even in death he was still stubborn. If it was a fight they wanted, then they'd get one, even if he went down in the process the. he'd do it while fighting the whole way down. Besides, he could probably fight his way back into control if he did get eaten. As he neared the group, he noticed that six of them were like the others that he had ecountered earlier.

Those didn't catch his attention though. It was the small hollow that sat upon the lead hollow's head. He had a hole that was located on his stomach. He resembled a large raccoon, with a raccoon like skull that covered up his upper head. He was curled in a ball, seemingly sleep.

As the group finally neared to where they were standing maybe one hundred feet from each other, did the small hollow knock on the skull of hollow he laid on. He proceeded to sit up before he opened his eyes, revealing bright greenish brown eyes He yelled from where he sat.**"Hey, you're a special one aren't ya'? You're close to your limit aren't you? I can tell you're gonna make it to Adjuches level, with or without help. Pretty strong too and you're only a gillian. How about I help you get there?"**

Now Naruto may have been a little on the slow side, but he definitely wasn't dumb. He was actually smarter than he let others see. He felt as if this was a trick. _'What the hell was a gillian?'_ He wondered to himself.

He let out a roar to show he didn't believe him. He could feel as he unconsciously began channeling his power towards his mouth, but he saw a dark orange glow begin to form before it shot out from his mouth towards the group.

He blinked as the small one held up a paw and shot a dark, slimy green ball of energy that matched his own. The two energy filled balls met collided in midair and a bright white light filled the sky and Naruto felt himself slide back a couple feet. When his eyes adjusted, he noticed a large crater of what appeared to be glass that was still red from the heat. He looked up and saw that the group had also been pushed back some feet. He glared as he looked at the small hollow that appeared to be grinning.

**"You're definitely a special one! I see you don't trust me though. Smarts you got in your head! Look..." **The raccoon hollow proceeded to disappear in a buzz and when he reappeared, the masks of the hollows beneath him fell off of their faces as they gave out one last roar of death before dissolving. He walked around proceeding to grab all of the masks that fell.

** "I wanna help you evolve so that I can fight you. If you disappoint me, then I'll leave you for dead and let the ankle biters get you. If you impress me, I may leave you alive. But if you win, I'll let you eat me. Deal?" **He began to stretch as his grin seemed to get a bit more manic. "B**etter hurry up and get em while they're hot. Otherwise they'll dissolve too and then I'd have to give you a good ass kickin' for wasting my time so open wide foxy."**

Naruto grunted at the nickname, but obediently opened his mouth to allow the strange hollow to feed him the masks. After Naruto swallowed his mouthful, he really felt like a balloon that was about to burst. He roared as pain flared through his body and he felt like he was being burned from the inside out.

Then everything went white.

***Unknown Amount Of Hours Later***

Naruto groaned and held his head as he came to. He was tired of blacking out. He yawned before he stretched similar to a cat would. He smacked his lips a couple times before he began walking. On all fours...

He gasped as he realized his appearance had changed once again. He looked like a humanoid fox, with his upper body being more human like ad well as the fact that his front legs and paws resembling arms and hands. He had what looked to be a foxes skull his head. Black claws replaced where his nails used to be.

Most of his body was covered in an orange tinted bone like armor, except for the hole where his heart should have been as well as the random patches of dark orange fur. Like his lower arms, wrists, ears, lower legs, ankles, the tuft on his chest, and his shaggy mane of oarngish blonde hair. He had slitted dark, storm blue eyes that looked as if a storm was raging inside at that very moment surrounded by inky pools of black. He felt something twitching around behind him and his jaw dropped as he saw three bushy dark orange and black tipped tails swaying.

"**You done marveling yet or you need some time princess?"**

Naruto damn near jumped fifty feet in the air when he heard the voice. As he landed on his paws, he got into a defensive position and began to growl. He stopped When he realized the voice belonged to the weird... _'What was the word again? Right, Adjuches...' _Naruto tried again to speak, forgetting about his previous attempts. This time though, he succeeded in talking with his voice.

**"Who the hell are you?" **His voice sounded like thunder rolling as a storm prepares to rage.The raccoon hollow chuckled.** "The name's Personatus Fraudulentus. You may call me Person or Fraud if you like. Do you remember your name? Not too many do. It's rather easy to lose yourself to the voices and become confused."**Naruto looked the raccoon up and down, still not sure what to make of the strange creature in front of him.** "Uzumaki Naruto.****"****Well Naruto, are you ready to hold up your side of the deal?" **Naruto noticed that Fraud had never stopped grinning since he had met him. It was beginning to creep him out...

He nodded to the raccoon. For some reason he felt compelled to before a voice that felt strangely familiar rang through his head,_'I'm not gonna run away and I never go back on my word, that is my nindo, dattebayo!'_

Whoever the hell that voice belonged to must've been one annoyong bastard...Fraud jumped into the air and clapped his hands with glee.** "Oh Goody! I've been awfully bored as of recently. Finally, something to do!" **Naruto stared as the raccoon continued to do some weird dance and make weird noises for a few more minutes, a sweat drop appearing on his head.

Once Fraud was finished dancing, he proceeded to leap away from Naruto for a couple feet before turning to face him, a small dark, slime green energy ball began forming in front of a clawed finger before he pointed it in the air.** "Now Naruto. I'm going to shoot this cero in the air. Once it explodes our battle will begin. Try not to die will ya'?"**

Naruto huffed and rolled his eyes, but otherwise nodded, agreeing to the terms of the battle. Fraud nodded back once in conformation before releasing the cero. Naruto felt his muscles tense in preparation for the oncoming battle. Though it wasn't from fear, far from it. He was actually feeling excited.

As soon as the ball exploded in the air, the two where on each other. Both combatants growled at each other as they proceeded to slash and punch at each other. Finally Fraud got the upper hand when he jumped into the air and landed a spinning hit with his tail followed by his foot that sent Naruto tumbling backwards and kicking sand behind him for several feet.

When Naruto finally skidded to a halt, he had to shake his head to clear the ringing in it. He looked up and saw Fraud running at him at full speed, sand flying in the air behind him. He glared and shook his body off as he got into a defensive stance. He flexed his tails before raising his tail behind him. He focused energy to them and began shooting dark orange beams of energy at Fraud, causing his eyes to widen behind his mask.

Fraud cursed as he wasn't expecting anything like this from a new born adjuches. He had to admit, it made him feel excited that he might not have to hold back in this fight. He had his mask broken in a fight years ago, but he hadn't stopped in his pursuit of getting stronger.He used his speed and agility dodge all of the blasts. When the blasts stopped, he looked in the direction where he had last seen Naruto just to see he wasn't in the same spot.

He tried to get a feel of Naruto's reiatsu but was surprised that he couldn't sense it. He began to swivel his head around to see if he would catch a glimpse of this hollow that now had his full attention.

As he turned his head to the right for the third time and began to move his body in the same direction, he heard a buzz and a small cloud of sand flew up. He smirked as he felt Naruto land a powerful punch into his cheek that sent him flying into the distance, only he didn't recover as fast as Naruto and ended up slamming into a dune and sending an explosion of sand into the air.

Naruto sat on all fours with a satisfied grin as he waited for Fraud to stand up, knowing that hit wouldn't faze the creature. He felt that Fraud was holding back an immense amount of power back. He was wondering why he offered the challenge when at any moment, he could destroy Naruto with probably a flick of his tail.

Not like he was complaining...

Fraud laughed as he popped out of the sand and shook himself free of the sand.** "You're just full of surprises aren't you? Haven't even been evolved for that long. I knew I was right to offer that deal to you. Let's see how you handle this..."** A feral grin appeared on his face as he disappeared in a loud buzz before appearing in Naruto's face, his body surrounded by the dark slime green energy that he possessed.

Naruto's eyes widened as Fraud continued to send a flurry of punches, kicks, and tail swipes at Naruto. Naryto just barely able to keep up by blocking with his hands, knees, and tails. They fought evenly for awhile before Fraud began to pick the pace up a bit.

Picking up the pace meant slipping through Naruto's guard and sending him flying into the air. Naruto grunted as he was launched into the air as soon as Fraud's fist met his chin. He didn't know how long he had been flying before he felt a hand grab all three of his tails, bringing him to a painful stop. He groaned internally as he knew what was coming next would be highly unpleasant.

He felt a slight tug before he was sent tumbling through the air with no hope of control what so ever. Naruto sighed as he flipped around just in time to see the sand dune he was about to crash into.The sand that flew into the air was more than the amount that flew up when Fraud crashed into the dunes from his punch.

Naruto's head was ringing and all he could see was stars as he lay there buried in sand debating on if it would be better if he played dead. He groaned as that annoying voice from earlier played again. He mocked it as he stood up and shook himself free of the sand that trapped him and that got buried in his fur and the uncomfortable places in his bone like skin/armor.

He looked up at a chuckling Fraud who looked pretty amused at the moment. Naruto grit his teeth, thinking he was being belittled**. ****"You know kid, you're really interesting for a hollow. I like the stuff you're made of. How about sticking with me and allowing me to help you get to the next level. I cant reach it due to a... stupid mistake on my end. Doesn't mean I can't pass my dream on to someone else. Whaddya say?"**

Naruto looked at Fraud in wonder as he wondered what this hollow wanted exactly. He was way too nice for a stranger. He felt like he was acting out of character, but he had no other adjuches to compare him to besides himself. He decided to voice his curiosity.

**"Why the hell are you being so nice and friendly? You don't even know me. It's confusing and my instincts are telling me I should try to run. Whats the catch?" **Naruto stood fully and stretched the kinks out of his body as he prepared to either run or fight for his life.

Fraud just laughed.** "Like I said earlier, you got a good head on your shoulders. Trust me kid, in a place like this, you need that. There's no catch. I've been around for a long time. There's nothing else to do really. I'm strong enough that I don't need to eat to keep getting stronger and like I mentioned earlier, I wanna help you get to the next level since I can't myself. Whaddya say?" **He held a paw out towards Naruto, a curious look in his eye and that same grin from earlier on his face.

Naruto stared at the paw for a long moment before looking up at Fraud into his eyes. With a matching grin, he stuck his paw out to meet Fraud's and shook it with a firm grip.

Thus began a long friendship between the two.

**Chapter Two. Done And Out Of The Way. Tried To Do Something A Little Longer. I Know The Fight Was Short, But I Wasn't Sure How Far I Should Go With Naruto Being New And Unsure Of His New Powers And World. Anyway, I Did The Best I Could, Let Me Know How I Did.**


	3. Peak Of Evolution

**Hey Demons, Its Your Boy Here, The Supreme Shadow Lord. Back With A New Chapter. Hope You Guys Like It *****Time skip, a couple thousand years later***

Under Fraud's teachings, Naruto grew leaps and bounds, but he still wasn't quite at Fraud's level. He was still not that far off, with a couple more decently powered hollows as meals and a bit more training, he would definitely be stronger than him. He also taugh Naruto about hollows and shinigami and everything in between

They also discovered as Naruto got stronger, he devoloped more tails. At the moment he had nine, and didn't seem to be able to grow anymore but it didn't mean that his power was capped.

Naruto also discovered on his own that he had the ability to make his tails extend and use them as either blunt or sharp weapons. Besides that, he learned that he was a natural at controlling his _reiatsu_, as Fraud called it. He was always working with new ways to use it to his advantage in battle. So far he had only succeeded in a wall of defense and an attack similar to an exploding tag only he had no control over how short the fuse was.

Should also mention that Naruto had remmebered his past life over the years. Though he decided it was better if he just left his past exactly where it was and not fret about it.

Except he was intrigued by his mememories of the attacks used by shinobi. His real goal was to see if he could use his reiatsu in a similar way to how they used chakra.

Back to his new life though...

He and Fraud had developed a weird brother, teacher-student relationship. When the two weren't training Naruto into the ground, they were goofing around and exploring the desert. They hadn't discovered much. They found a mountain range filled with caves. They had an interesting run in with the large bat like hollows that lived there.

They also discovered something similar to a forest after hours/days of walking from the mountain range. Naruto didn't really find it interesting, but Fraud found a few female hollowd that he found interest in for a time. They stayed there for probably weeks before he felt that he had got rid of his _urges._

They had also discovered several areas filled with ruins of what appeares to be kingdoms. They didn't pay it much mind, but they were curious as to what had been there before and what had happened to it.

Naruto and Fraud were currently walking through the desert minding their business when a particularlly powerful focus of reiatsu hit them.

The reiatsu was unfamilar to Naruto, but he knew it was more than what Fraud had at his strongest. Fraud on the other hand began to sweat as his eyes widened. He knew who it was who wad approaching them and it wasn't anyone he wanted to see anytime soon. He'd almost forgotten about him.

Naruto and Fraud where preparing to run when a small army of about twenty adjuches sorrounded them. They would be no trouble to the two but just as they were about to take care of the group before making a run for it, an arrogant voice filled the air.

**_"Well, well, well. If it isn't the little runt that I ran out of my kingdom. I thought you weren't going to make it with those wounds I gave you the last time."_**

Both Naruto and Fraud turned to see a group of about seven adjuches, one stood off to the side holding a rather large battle axe while tje other six carried a throne. On that throne sat the self proclaimed God-King of Hueco Mundo.

BaragganLouisenbairn

If it wasn't obvious from the amount of reiatsu he was releasing, his size confirmed the fact that he was at the peak of hollow evolution, a vasto lorde. He had the appearance of a skeleton thatfrom the neck down was covered in a dark purplish-black, fur lined robe. He had a gold amulet around his neck, gold chains hanging from his sleeves. and wether it was part of him or not, on his head sat a golden, jeweled crown.

**_"And what's this? Found a dog to lead around to make yourself feel important again? You make me laugh._**** _I knew I should have hunted you down and made sure you died. No matter, I intend to fix that mistake today. No one touches the dog bear, but do what you want to his pet."_**

With that, all hell broke lose. In a flash, Naruto found himself as the group of twenty adjuches began to release an onslaught of attacks onto him. It wasn't nothing he couldn't handle, but with there being a decently sized group it would probably take him a minute to kill all of them. Whenever he saw the opportunity, he would rip a chunk out of one of his opponent's mask and eat it before doing back on the defense.

He noticed that the group that had carried both their king and his weapon had stayed back to watch both fights. Naruto tried to keep an eye on Fraud in case he needed help, but he couldn't risk being distracted for too long.

It took him about thirty minutes for him to dispatch all of the hollows before he was free to help Fraud, but by the he was too late.

He looked up to see Baraggan deliver a nasty flurry of slashes at Fraud, all of which connected and sent blood flying through the air. Baraggan seemed to be enjoying himself because he was laughing rather loudly while sending words of belittlement at Naruto's mentor and friend. Once Baraggan finished his slashing attacks on Fraud, he charged a small dark red cero at the tip of his pointer and shot it boint black at Fraud, sending him flying back into a sand dune.

Naruto wasted no time in using sonido to pick up his downed ally and flee the battle field. He knew that if he continued in Fraud's place he wouldn't last nearly as long.

Only when Naruro couldn't hear anymore of Barragan's anger filled roars did he stop to rest. He looked down sadly at Fraud who was breathing heavily and bleeding profusely. He appeared to be just barely hanging onto his life.

**_"Naruto... I-I want you to d-do me one last favor before I pass on..." _**Fraud coughed up a huge glob of saliva and blood as he finished this sentence, causing Naruto to worry more.

**_"You shouldn't be talking like that old man! We just need to get you a couple hollows to eat and let you rest and you'll be good as new!" _**He succeed in bring a smile to his long time friend's face.

**_"I'm afraid it's not that simple this time. That last attack he hit me with is going to kill me with time anyway, it's literallly eating away at me as we speak." _**He proceeded to look down and just barely managed to bring a hand up to point at his stomach, which true to his word, appeared to be dissolved by this strange blackish-purple mist. **_"T_****_he closer to him I get the worse it'll be. I'd be in nonstop pain for the rest of my life if I did manage to heal. That's why I want you to eat me, help me help you get to the next level. If you don't, I swear I'll never forgive you and find some way to come back and haunt you!"_**

Against his will, Naruto laughed at his dying friends joke as he shook his head. He really didn't want him to die. Then he'd be left alone again for who knows how long. He hated being by himself. He'd always been alone even when he was alive. Sure he had 'friends' but they were never truly his friends in the first place, just people he graduated from the academy with.

It took a lot of arguing and convincing, but finally Naruto agreed to his dying friend's last wish. So with a heavy heart, Naruto ate the mask of his friend after he was sure he wasn't alive to feel it before his mask and body dissolved forever.

As soon as Naruto finished digesting Fraud's mask, he felt a surge of power go through him and he felt close to that balloon on the brink of bursting sensation. Naruto didn't really care too much about the feeling right now. All he could think about was how his friend was dead and he was all alone again.

He stayed in one place and mourned for maybe days before his stomach got the best of him and he had to go look for food again. After travelling for maybe a day or two, he ran into a huge adjuches that tried to ambush him from underground.The attempt failed due to thr fact that he was terrible at controlling his impressive amount of spiritual energy, he was almost on par with Naruto at his current state. He was an arrogant bastard who called himself Yammy.

Yammy happened to remind Naruto of Baraggan too much and since he couldn't take his anger out on the source, he decided that Yammy would be the unfortunate victim of his anger and frustration. After a thorough thrashing, Naruto proceeded to play with Yammy for a bit before showing mercy and putting him out if his misery by slowly and painfully tearing off his mask and eating it in his face before he passed away due to the condition he was in was one that if even if he could heal, his body would never truly be able to recover from the damge it had sustained.

Naruto grinned as he felt his body began to feel like he was being tossed around through a hurricane. His reiatsu picked up around him like a violent storm, dark orange energy filling the sorrounding area in light and pressure. His power was felt for miles before it exploded and sent him into a world of white.

***Unknown amount of time later***

When Nartuo woke up, he noticed that he felt weird. He felt... lighter for lack of better words. He proceeded to yawn and stretch before exploring his new body.

He noticed that his body was now that of a bipedal, humanoid fox, with the lower body of a fox and the upper of a man. He was covered in orangish-blonde fur for the most oart except for his front torso area, whewhere pan tan skin was** (Similar To SSJ4 Goku Or Vegeta)**. He found that he still had all nine of his tails, but now they had a black tip that resembled a blade **(If You Want To See What His Tail Blades Look Like, Look Up Kukri Blade Images).**

He also noticed that that on his paws/hands, he had razor sharp black claws. He ran his tongue across the sharp fangs in his mouth and winced a bit when he managed to cut himself a bit. Looking down at his stomach, it looked like he had a tattoo of swirl in the middle of what looked like the sun with eight points made of tribal like markings. He felt on of his head that he had the top half of a fox's skull that had holes for his furry ears to poke out of.

Even witg all of this power, he didn't feel any better. He just felt more powerful. He felt like he was still missing something though. A voice that sounded almost exactcly like Fraud played through his head.

'**_You're almost there kid, now get rid of your mask, then you'll be at the peak of hollow evolution...'_**

Naruto didn't hesitate to reach up and grabbed the mask that covered the upper half of his face before giving a strong tug, a noise similar to a breaking bone filled tge air before Naruto's reiatsu filled the air again, only heavier than before. Now besides just behaving like a hurricane, it was as if his reiatsu _became _the hurricane.

Thunder could be heard rumbling before kightning began flashing rapidly through the sky. Soon the wind began picking up and rain began to fall heavily. At first it was just in the first ten or so feet that sorrounded Naruto, but soon the strom began to spread outwards and become more violent as it did.

When the dark orange and black outlined reiatsu died down, Naruto stood standing in the middle. He didn't look too much different from before when he became a vasto lorde. Now his fox mask became smaller and covered his nose, mouth, and chin. His mask was now the grinning, fanged snout of his fox mask.

His slitted, dark storm blue eyes were filled with a raging storm that matched the one that was around him. He was now less furred than before and his skin was a darker tan shade, looking more like it did when he was alive. The weird tattoo on his stomach had become a bit bigger, and now there were nine spike instead of eight. More tribal looking tattoos covered his chest, upper arms, and upper back.

Naruto flexed his hand as he marvelled at how strong he felt now. His vasto lorde form had nothing on this feeling of power. It even managed to bring him out his funk for a moment or two.

Naruto stopped the marvelling of his body as something strange caught his attention. Stabbed into the ground in front of him, was a ninjato. It was about 19 inches long all together, with a good 15 of it being the actual blade. The blade was made of black steel with dark blue swirls along the edge of the blade. The handle was wrapped in black cloth that had orange lightning bolt designs. Laying on the ground next to the blade was it's sheath. It was colored dark orange with black swirls. On both sides towards the openinf of the sheath was the head of orangish-blonde fox with it's mouth open. The fox had slitted ruby red eyes and a feral grin, despite havig a wide open mouth.

Naruto felt drawn ti the blade, it felt like it was the piece of him that was missing. As he grabbed the handle and pulled it out of the ground, he felt a surge of power flow through him. He couldn't help the feral grin that spread across his face.

Now it was time to see what he could do with his new powers before he started a whole new training schedule to make sure he would never be weak again.

**Chapter Three, Boom Pow. Felt Like I Could've Added More, May Come Back To Edit Later. Depends On How Reviews Go. Let Me Know What You Guys Think.**


	4. New Faces

**Back Already With Another Chapter. In This Chapter, I Believe I'll Get Into Naruto Meeting Fem Grimmjow. I Shall Be Calling Her Grimmiko. Naruto Will Be Working For Aizen, Though He's Not Going To Be Trusting Have Solid Loyalty To Him.**

***Thousands Of Years Later***

Years had passed since Naruto had both lost his friend and reached the top hollow form to possibly achieve. He had heard that this form was something that he learned was called an arrancar. He heard it from a female shark human hybrid hollow who called herself a vasto lorde. As far as he knew, he might've been the only one of his kind.

Naruto proceeded to travel Hueco Mundo, choosing a life of solitude. He came to the conclusion not too long after evolving that it wawas probably better if he followed the life of a loner.

As he explored, he continued to train and discover his powers. He had found out that he still held excellent control of his reiatsu and was able to replicate some of the old abilities from his old life. His favorite so far was the cloning technique he had created. He used it to create a spy network of sorts.

Some years ago while exploring, Naruto found a mountain range that was sorrounded by forrest. He had made the place his home. He stayed in a cave at the top of the tallest mountain.

Naruto also discovered that he had three elemantal affinities as well. He had control over the lightning, wind, and water. He mostly used his elemental abilities to keep his home sorrounded by a storm that was always raging. He was careful with how intense he kept the storm because he could feel the few hollow presences of those that resided in the area. Most of the time, Naruto could be found either meditating or training. Rarely had he left his home since he moved in.

Every now and then he had to deal with the occasional hollow who felt they had what it tool to turn him into a meal to further their evolution progress. Usually Naruto would give them a light, half hearted thrashing before sending them on their way. If a hollow happened to catch him in a bad mood then he would beat them within inches of their lives. He rarely had to kill any hollows to get them to leave him alone.

Today we could find him meditating. Not much had changed with Naruto except some of his fur changed color over the years and he now had a black fur collar and black fur covered his lower arms and legs. His nine tails now had colored tips, three were white, three were blonde, and the other three were greyish blue. He also had a black fur cloak that he had made out of hollow that happened to run into him at the wrong time. It was open and exposed his body that was covered in rippling muscles, but not overly so like a body builder. In front of him sat his sword, Arashi

He had been meditating for what most would consider days. Before then he had recently traveled to a seemingly barren part of Hueco Mundo to release some pent up frustration.

If Hueco Mundo didn't have a canyon before, it did now.

Slowly he opened his eyes as he felt a presence unlike any that he had ever felt

before alongside the prescence of a fairly powerful mostly hollow reiatsu though it was tinted with the unfamiliar reaitsu. He figured it was the shinigami he had been hearing about. He felt that what the shinigami did was none of his concern as long as he didn't bother him. Now it seemed that somehow he had finally drawn their attenentiom to himself. Feeling calm he decided to see what this being was capable of and what it wanted.

He put his sword under his cloak behind his back with the hilt hidden behind his neck and used his modified sonido to appear in front of the shinigami and the strange hollow that were patiently waiting for him. At least the shinigami was, the hollow's reaitsu seemed to be tinted with irritation.

Upon appearing, his passive face looked to where the shinigami stood and looked him over. He was fairly tall, maybe a few inches shorter than himself who stood at 6'3 and carried himself with a slightly arrogant manner. He wore the standard shinigami uniform of a shinigami along woth a captain's haori, from which the green hilt of his zanpakuto stuck out. He had kind brown eyes and a matching smile on his face. He seemed like he was a nice person. Except Naruto could feel the negativity underneath that kind demeanor. Naruto decided to be wary of this man and not lot his guard down at all.

When he heard a feminine sounding scoff he turned his head to see a beautiful female with spikey neck length, light blue hair hair and a fragmant of a mask on her lower right jaw. She actually resembled She was quite tall and also wasn't too much shorter than himself except she stopped just below his nose. She had fierce icy blue, cat like eyes that were slitted like his own that were underlined with greenish blue markings, similar to a panther. She wore a white hakama with a black sash around the waist along with ragged white jacket, that revealed her breasts that were wrapped in badages, with it's collar upturned. Her jacket stopped just above the hollow hole located where her stomach should have been. Attatched to her sash was a zanpakuto with a blue hilt and a crookedly shaped 'S' for a hand guard.

Naruto found that he couldn't help but notice how curvy this women was. She had an hour glass figure with perky C-cup breasts and a rather firm looking heart shaped ass. He noticed her looking him over after he finished doing the same with her. He decided to leave her to that while he dealt with the shinigami.

He turned his impassive stare back to the shinigami before he spoke for the first time in what felt like forever. **_"What buisiness do you have here shinigami?"_**

He was surprised with how deep his voice sounded and how it sounded as if he had a second voice box. The second voice was a bit deeper than his own and sounded more like growling than speaking. Naruto decided to ignore it at the moment and focus on tthe shinigami in front of him.

"Greetings hollow, I am Sosuke Aizen, shinigami captain of the fifth division. Do you have a name that I can call you?" The now named Aizen said as he stuck his hand out to shake hands with his smile getting bigger.

He retracted his hand when he saw that Naruto was making no move to speak or shake his hand. His smile lessened a bit as he pushed up his glasses. "I have heard stories of a powerful hollow living in this area and I decided to check the rumors out for myself. I have a proposition for you if you would hear me out."

Naruto stood there in silence for a moment before deciding to at least listen to the man's offer. **_"I'm listening."_**

Aizen's smile noticeably brightened as his glasses flashed. "I want to gather the most powerful hollows in Hueco Mundo and take them to over throw the Soul Reaper King. I believ that he isn't doing his job correctly and it's time for a change. How could he allow so much suffering of the races if he is truly supposed to be our king? For example, the hollow race. Treated as monsters due to the nature that was bestowed upon them. Don't you feel it's time for that to change? I know all hollows aren't mindless. Like yourself and Grimmiko here for example. Would you help me acheive my dream of an equal world between the races?"

Naruto didn't hesitate with his answer. **_"No, I will have no part in this mindless war. You wasted your time coming here. I want you out of my lands within the hour or else." _**He didn't wait for a response as he turned back to his cave and disappeared in a buzz of sonido. He didn't notice Aizen hadn't stopped smiling though it was faint. He turned to Grimmiko and nodded to her before he himself disappeared in a shunpo.

Grimmiko's face had a feral grin as she stretched before she sonidoed in the direction Naruto's faint reiatsu level could be felt.

As soon as she appeared in his cave, she felt a fist hit her in the stomach and knock the wind out of her. She felt a pressure on her neck before the world went black.

When she woke up she roared in frustration as she saw the palace of Las Noches in the distance. Not too long afterwards her spiritual pressure could be felt as she violently lashed out at whatever she could get her sword or hands on.

This continued for hours before she tired herseld out and returned to the palace. She didn't speak to anyone as she stormed to her room. She didn't even stop to return Nnoitra's threats or to threaten her overly worried fraccion. When she finally reached her room, she slammed the door so hard that it echoed through Las Noches.

Grimmiko tiredly stripped out her clothes as she walked to her bed, deciding to take a shower in the morning rather than now. She growled as she though her rather onesided and quick defeat. A smirk came to her face as she decided that she just underestimated her opponent and tomorrow she would make him beg for his life as she beat him to death.

With a quick chuckle, she flopped onto her bed and passed out after she closed her eyes.

The next day Grimmiko was nowhere to be found. Not even her most trusted friend knew where she went.

**Meanwhile with Grimmiko**

Grimmiko sneered as she stared at the mountain range where she could feel the faint spiritual pressure from the hollow that she made the mistake of underestimating in their previous encounter. Needless to say she was more on guard now than she was the last time.

With a scoff, she lifted a finger and powered a weak, bright baby blue cero and fired it towards the mountain. Her cero got half way before it was intercepted by a small dark orange and black outlined cero.

The resulting explosion created a cloud of debris that blocked her view of the mountan. She was almost flung backwards when a strong gust of wind blew the cloud away. She had to dig her feet into the sand and use a bit of reiatsu to stay in place.

When the debris cleared Naruto stood in the air without his cloak and with his arms folded. Though his face remained passive, the way his tails twitched behind him gave away his irritation.

**"What the hell do you want? Didn't I tell your master that I wasn't interested in his cause?" **Naruto's voice thundered through the air, though he wasn't even yelling. Grimmiko's eyes widened for a fraction before a snarl took over her face.

"First of all he isn't my master asshole! If you think I came here because he told me to then you'd better guess again. I came here to finish you off for embarrassing me last time you son of a bitch! I underestimated you last time but this time I won't be caught by surprise!" With that said, she wasted no time in rushing towards Naruto.

Naruto's face remained passive as he waited for her to get close. To him it felt as if she was taking her time in getting to him. Apparently his passiveness pissed her even more because she growled angrily before disappearing in a buzz of sonido.

She had a feral grin on her face as she appeared in front of him, hoping she had caught him by surprise but she was disappointed when his face hadn't even changed from it passive frown and hard stare. She growled slightly before releasing a flurry of blows upon him.

Naruto didn't even make the effort of blocking them, he just casually began stepping backwards while he watched her furiously trying to land a blow on him. He held back a smirk when she let loose an aggravated growl.

Naruto entertained Grimmiko for several minutes that seemed like hours before she finally got tired of that approach. So with an aggravated sigh she jumped back from Naruto and looked at him closely now that they were closer.

Now that he wasn't hidden with that cloak of his she took in his form. His body was well built and had a decent share of scars for someone that was a recluse, which indicated two things. One was that he had survived plenty of fights, and two was that he probably has been trtraining for at least half of his existence as a natural arrancar.

She decided that she take things a bit more seriously than she was now thaf she had seen how 'bored' he seemed to be when she was attacking him. She channeled a bit of reiatsu into her feet as she rushed Naruto again, though this tim when she got a few feet away she jumped into the air.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as she released a double spinning kick on her way down, and after she touched the ground she swiped her hand at him in a claw like motion that he barely avoided. The corner of his lip twitched as his thoughts of this being a boring encounter were put on hold.

Grimmiko got into a boxer like stance but with held her hands in claw like fashion. With a determined yell she began to fight him in her own style og boxing and claw slashing along with a few kicks here amd there. Naruto secrelty gave her credit for the style as he dodged a viscious jab with her nails out in a spear like fashion that was aimed for his chest.

He ducked as she spun and tried to kick him and when he got low enough to the ground he grabbed the ankle of the leg she was standing on and spun half way as he stood up to toss her away, sending her hurling through the air. With a flick of a white tipped tail, a might gush of wind pushed her along even further.

A yelp of surpise was heard once she was sent through tumbling though the air at an amazing speed. It took her a couple moments to right her self in the air and even then she stumbled a bit as she channeled reiatsu to her feet so she could stand. She growled as she shook her head to get rid of the dizzy feeling that lingered.

Once she was able to right herself she growled rather aggravatedly before pointing a finger directly at him and beginning to shout, "Look here asshole! Stop playing around with me and start throwing some hits! Are you one of those pussies that don't like fighting girls or something?!"

Naruto rolled his eyes at her outburst but said nothing in response. He just sighed and began flexing his right hand. Grimmiko took that as a taunt and roared in outrage as she rushed him for the third, and unknowingly to her, the last time.

When she started to get within range she began to cock back a fist as she prepared to hit him... only for him to move to the side once she got there, causing her to once again miss her punch.

Grimmiko turned her head with a furious snarl on her face as she prepared to assault him again only to be met with his hand in her face. He had his middle finger held back by his thumb as if he was going to flick her. '_I know this motherfuc...'_

She didn't even get to finish that thought because as soon as he let go of his middle finger and it connected to her forehead, she felt a world of pain. She began tumbling backwards though the air again before she crashed into a moutain and created a deep crater. Before she lost consciousness, she saw him look at her with a barely noticeable smirk.

_'Asshole...'_

**Sorry It's Been Taking So Long On An Update. I've Been Busy But I Haven't Forgotten About This Story. Hopefully I'll Have A New Chapter Out Sooner Next Time, But I Cant Make Any Promises Unfortunately. Let Me Know What You Guys Think. **

**Update, Hey Guys, Ik Its Been A While, And I Really Love All The Feedback And Everyone Loving This Story, Imma Try And Keep It Going For A While, But Unfortunately Ive Hit A Rough Patch And Im Kinda Stumped. With This Being Said, Ive Been Thinking About A Beta Reader, But Have No Clue How To Go About That, So If You Lovely People Would Be So Kinda As To Inbox Me Or Send One My Way, I Would Greatly Appreciate It. (PS The Beta Reader Is The One Who Reads Unreleased Stuff And Gives Feedback Before The Next Chapter Is Released Right? *****Insert Embarrassed Laugh*)**


End file.
